


Sharing a Blanket

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred and Hermione have a cozy night in.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Sharing a Blanket

Friday movie night quickly became Fred’s favorite night of the week.

He busied himself making popcorn while Hermione worked her magic on the DVD player. Not real magic, obviously, but that Muggle contraption was beyond his comprehension, so his main job for the evening was to not burn the popcorn.

Popcorn finished, he carried the large bowl into the living room.

Hermione was sitting cross-legged in the center of the couch pressing buttons on the remote.

Fred set the bowl on the coffee table, grabbed a blanket from the basket next to the sofa, and draped it across them both.


End file.
